ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Receiving an Update
Plot The omnitrix pod flies down to earth and appears on Ben’s wrist. He presses it and transforms. A green light covers the screen and 20 alien silhouettes appear Ben 10! Four Arms and Quadsmack run towards eachother. Heatblast throws a fireball at Skunkmoth Overflow shoots water, knocking Rush back Ben 10! Humungousaur swings his tail, but Dark Matter jumps over it Cannonbolt rolls into Hot Shot, knocking him back Jetray shoots a laser, which Crystalfist reflects Ben 10! Wildvine uses his tendrils to throw Bootleg Shock Rock shocks Furry Fighter Bashmouth then towers over Ben, who grins and activates the omnitrix. Ben 10! The logo appears. Receiving an Update It’s night time in a forest in America. A tree is seen knocked over. Then two figures are seen fighting. One, a tall red four-armed humanoid swings a punch with his upper right hand, but the other, a purple-skinned version with a goatee, grabs the fist in the palm of his upper left arm. The red one used his upper left to knock the purple one back a bit, then jumped up, delivering a kick with both feet. The purple one was hit square in the chest, sending him back further. The red one grins. Four Arms: You had enough yet, Kevin? Quadsmack: No, I ain’t stopping until I finish the job! Quadsmack runs forward, fists clenched. Meanwhile, behind a tree that fell on its side, a girl and an elder watch the giants battle. Gwen: Wow. It’s hard to tell who will win. They’re both evenly matched! Max: Maybe so, but sooner or later one of them will get the upper hand. I’m just hoping that one is Ben. Gwen nodded and continued to watch. Four Arms ducked under a kick. Four Arms: Why are you following me and my family? Four Arms felt a blow to the left cheek, then another to the stomach. Quadsmack: Because I want to prove that I’m stronger than you! Quadsmack kicked Four Arms up a few feet in the air, then punched him as he came back down. The red alien rocketed back next to the tree Gwen and Max are hiding behind. Gwen: Ben, are you alright? Four Arms: Yeah, no need to worry about me! Quadsmack was laughing evilly at his handiwork and turned, taking a punk-style phone out of his pocket and took a selfie of himself with his fallen enemy behind him. He grinned, then gasped as he watched Four Arms pick up a tree in the camera. He turned, only to be knocked across the forest-a few miles at least. Four Arms put the tree down as beeping is heard, then he reverts into a brown-haired 10-year-old boy. He does a short victory dance. Ben: And the crowd goes wild! Gwen and Max applaud him, then run to his side. Max: I knew Ben would get the upper hand eventually! Gwen: Yeah, me too. Though I don’t think that’s the last we’ve seen of Kevin. Ben looked in the direction he had hit Kevin in. Ben: You can say that again. … Quadsmack landed in some mud and reverted into a black-haired boy a year older than Ben. He growled in frustration, getting up and trying to brush the mud off. Kevin: How do I keep losing to that nobody? I have 11 aliens and even that isn’t enough to beat the dweeb! Kevin took a screwdriver out of his pocket and began to mess with the Antitrix. Kevin: He has all those extra aliens, why can’t my antitrix get more DNA? He hit the dial with the screwdriver and it popped up, surprising Kevin. Suddenly the silhouettes of his 11 aliens appeared one by one, before five new silhouettes appeared that Kevin didn’t recognise. Kevin: Whoa, I don’t recognise those guys! He grinned and pressed the Antitrix dial down, transforming. … Ben, Gwen and Max were at the RV. Ben was watching a cartoon on Gwen’s tablet. Gwen was sat in her bed reading and Max was trying to fix his radio. Ben laughed as his favourite cartoon character, Xingo, was hit on the head by a falling rock. Max: Um, Ben. Could you pass me that wrench? Ben was so absorbed in his show he didn’t look at what he was grabbing and passed Max a sandwich instead of the required tool. Max: Uh…Ben? There was a scream outside that grabbed everyone’s attention. Gwen: What was that? Max: Sounds like trouble! The tennysons exit the RV and were shocked to see a tall creature. It resembled Humungousaur, only green, with metal shoulder plates, a sash with metal spikes, a hammer instead of a mace and spikes on his arms and legs. On its sash was the Antitrix symbol. Ben: Kevin? We only saw you about 20 minutes ago! Kevin: Wassup dweeb? You like the new look? Ben: How do you have Humungousaur? Kevin: Not Humungousaur. T-Wrecks! As he said this he slammed his fists down on the family. They all backed away in time, but when the fists hit the ground, a minor shockwave was created, knocking Ben over. As he did, the omnitrix dial hit the ground and he became XLR8. XLR8: Oh, man? XLR8? It wouldn’t have hurt to pick one of the big guys! T-Wrecks: It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because you’ll still lose! XLR8: Keep dreaming, big guy! I can beat you anyway! XLR8 ran towards the dino alien, but was quickly knocked to one side when he swung his hammer tail. He landed in a bush full of needles. He came out, needles all over his body. He took one out of his arm. XLR8: Ow! XLR8 then got an idea. XLR8: Hey, ugly! Eat pain! Then he moved his arms at high speed, throwing the needles at T-Wrecks. The alien roared in pain as they touched his skin. It may have been tough, but it wasn’t enough to stop the hurt. With his enemy distracted, XLR8 ran forward and jumped up, using the ball under his left foot to kick T-Wrecks across the face, making him stagger and fall. T-Wrecks: Maybe going the big bruiser isn’t such a good idea. Time to go with something different! T-Wrecks pressed his Antitrix symbol, changing into something else. He looked like Rath, only red with jagged fur and two claws on each wrist. He had a black mohawk on his head. Kevin: How would you like a taste of Furry Fighter? Furry Fighter charged on all fours, then pounced. XL8 dodged, but the tiger grabbed his tail and swung him around. The speedster was then thrown into the side of the RV, making a dent. Max: My baby! XLR8 rubbed his head and grit his teeth. XLR8: He has Rath too? This is getting slightly out of hand, but nothing I can’t handle! XLR8 ran forward, then in circles around Kevin. The tiger tried to grab him but missed. XLR8: You can’t hit what you can’t catch! Furry Fighter: We’ll see about that! Furry Fighter held out his arm so the next time XLR8 came round, he ran straight into it. Kevin grabbed him round the neck and held him up in the air. Gwen/Max: Ben! Furry Fighter: Face it, dweebyson, I’m stronger than you in every way possible! XLR8 tried to kick his captor, but couldn’t quite reach his face. Furry Fighter: Quit squirming while I end you! Furry Fighter held his other arm back, and Ben gasped as his two claws grew. Then he was about to stab one through the velociraptor’s skin. XLR8 closed his eyes. Gwen and Max watched in horror. Gwen then screamed. Gwen: Stop! Upon hearing the yell, Kevin stopped. He turned to face the Tennyson girl. Gwen looked back at him. With his enemy distracted, XLR8 swung his tail and hit Kevin with it, making him drop him. XLR8 timed out and ran to the RV. Max: Ben, get in! The Tennysons boarded the Rustbucket. Max and Gwen sat in the front seats while Ben sat at the table. Gwen: Drive! Max put his foot down and the Rustbucket raced forward. It rammed into Kevin, but he put his arms out. It pushed him, but was slowing as Furry Fighter was moved along. Max decided to reverse, then made an amazing 180 degree turn, taking off into the woods. Furry Fighter: It’s chase time! Furry Fighter pressed his Antitrix and became a purple Jetray with three spikes on his head. His wings were larger and red, and his fingers were incredibly sharp. He flew after the Rustbucket, appearing to be faster than his omnitrix counterpart. … Ben paced up and down in the Rustbucket, looking at his now red omnitrix. Ben: How could Kevin have unlocked all those new aliens? I’m supposed to be the one with the cool new aliens, not him! Gwen: Ben, don’t focus on that. Why don’t you think of how you beat Kevin in the past? Mostly by strategy. Ben remembered back to his first encounter with Kevin, when a newly discovered Humungousaur battled Wreckingbolt and dropped him into a canyon. Ben: Yeah, you’re right! Ben grinned, seeing the omnitrix recharge. Ben: And my strategy starts with this! Ben pressed down the omnitrix dial. Blue energy surged up his arm, then through his body. Then rocks began to cover his chest, shoulders, feet and head. Shock Rock posed heroically. Gwen: So, what’s the plan? Shock Rock: Why are you asking me? You usually come up with the plans! Suddenly something hit the Rustbucket, making Shock Rock stagger slightly. Gwen looked in her side mirror, seeing Kevin. Gwen: Uh oh, we have company! Shock Rock: That’s my cue! Shock Rock opened the door and spotted Kevin. He began to form something in his arm. Shock Rock: Yo, Kev! Let’s see how you like my bluemerang! Shock Rock tossed a large boomerang. Kevin saw it coming. Kevin: Huh? He flew out of the way. Kevin: Ha! Missed! Shock Rock: Did I? The Bluemerang came back, hitting Kevin and making him fall out of the sky. He hit the ground and reverted. Shock Rock: Bullseye! The Rustbucket came to a halt. Gwen, Max and Shock Rock formed a circle round Kevin, who sat up and rubbed his head. Kevin: Ugh. I’m gonna feel that tomorrow. Shock Rock: Kev, look. It doesn’t have to keep being like this, buddy. You can join our family! Kevin suddenly burst out in rage. Kevin: Why should I join your family when they’re the ones who made me like this! Shock Rock stepped back, surprised. Max: Calm down, Kevin. If Vin was here I’m sure you’d be hurting his feelings. Kevin: What do I care, old man? No one cares for my feelings! I don’t have a family to go to! I’m jealous of you, dweeb! You have people who love you, people to admire, people who help you when you’re in trouble! I want that as much as anyone! Gwen looked at Kevin, a look of sympathy on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder, to which he quickly reacted. He blushed slightly, but raged at the same time. He pushed her back. Kevin: Get your hands off of me! Kevin transformed into his own Shock Rock, but with purple energy and grey and yellow rocks. His spikes were longer with speartips. His hands burst with energy and he raised a fist, about to bring it down on Gwen. She screamed. Shock Rock: Gwen! Shock Rock ran forward and tackled Kevin. They went tumbling down a slope, punching and kicking at eachother. They landed in a clearing, but the battle continued. Shock Rock formed a sword and shield, while Thunderstorm (Kevin’s Fulmini form) created a spear and mallet. He swung the mallet, which Shock Rock blocked with his shield. Shock Rock struck with his sword, but Thunderstorm dodged. Thunderstorm kicked Shock Rock, then knocked the sword out of his hand with the spear. Then he used the mallet to break the shield. Shock Rock went to punch, but Thunderstorm hit the omnitrix on his chest with the spear. This sent energy into the omnitrix, which unleashed a shockwave, knocking both aliens back. Ben timed out, hitting the side of a tree. He looked at the omnitrix, seeing it had changed. Ben: Whoa! Another upgrade! The omnitrix resembled the original, but the black parts were white, the tubes were black and the symbol was pulsing. Ben: Wow! Instant recharge! Ben flicked through the alien silhouettes. He saw Heatblast, Slapback, Jetray, Diamondhead, and a new alien Ben hadn’t seen before. Ben: New alien? Yes! Ben pressed the dial down, and energy filled his body. He closed his eye, then opened it, but it was on his palm! More eyes appeared around his body, and his regular eyes became large, pink ears. Ben: Whoa! Look at this guy! I’m…Eye Guy! Eye Guy looked at Thunderstorm, who was on his feet. Thunderstorm: You have an alien I don’t have? Well two can play at that game! Thunderstorm converted into Bashmouth, the enormous huskie. He ran forward, jaws snapping. Eye Guy raised his hands in self-defence, but to his surprise, lasers came out of his eyes, hitting Bashmouth and forcing him to stop. He stepped back, getting on his hind legs, then leapt up. Eye Guy: Laser eyes? Okay! Eye Guy aimed up, then fired his shoulder eyes, the force making Bashmouth fall to the ground before Ben. Bashmouth made his metal teeth appear, then bit Eye Guy’s ankle. Eye Guy yelped in pain and kicked Bashmouth off. He fired more lasers, making Bashmouth retreat a few steps. The wolf then went to punch Eye Guy, but he ducked and grabbed Bashmouth’s fist, then threw him away. Eye Guy: Wow! I think I’m as strong as Four Arms! Eye Guy concentrated hard, then a large eye appeared on his chest. Eye Guy grinned. Eye Guy: Hasta la Vista, baby! Eye Guy fired his enormous eye, which sent a blast large enough to launch Bashmouth through dozens of trees! Eye Guy climbed back up the slope, then timed out at the top. He collapsed, exhausted. Gwen and Max looked at him. Max: That was quite intense. I think Ben deserves some rest. Max picked up Ben and took him back to the Rustbucket, while Gwen looked in the direction Kevin had went in. She sighed, wanting to help the boy, and left. Major Events * Ben, Gwen and Max make their Rise of 10 debuts * Kevin 11 makes his Rise of 10 debut * Four Arms, XLR8 and Shock Rock make their Rise of 10 debuts * Quadsmack and Bashmouth make their Rise of 10 debuts * Eye Guy makes his Rise of 10 debut * T-Wrecks, Furry Fighter, Manta and Thunderstorm make their debuts Characters * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) * Max Tennyson (first appearance) Villains * Kevin 11 (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben * Four Arms (first appearance; off-screen transformation) * XLR8 (first appearance; accidental transformation) * Humungousaur (flashback; cameo) * Shock Rock (first appearance) * Eye Guy (first appearance) By Kevin * Quadsmack (first appearance; off-screen transformation) * T-Wrecks (first appearance) * Furry Fighter (first appearance) * Manta (first appearance) * Wreckingbolt (flashback; cameo) * Thunderstorm (first appearance) * Bashmouth (first appearance) Trivia * This is the first episode of the series * Ben quotes a phrase from Terminator: ("hasta la vista, baby") Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres